


The Devil's Den

by b0okbeat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Killing, M/M, Might add in the future, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0okbeat/pseuds/b0okbeat
Summary: Entering is also a deal with the devil. Everything is a mystery and legend to everyone's eyes. A world where secrets are like a pathway to the devil's den.What if you entered a world where everything might be an endless nightmare.And trusting your curiosity is the worst move to be made."Once you enter, there's no turning back"Inspired by a Philippine Novel; "Hell University" by KIB (Knight in Black)





	1. University of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by Hell University of kuya KIB (Knight in Black).
> 
> This story is a work of Fiction. Characters are specially owned by Isayama; the author of Attack on Titan. 
> 
> No parts of this story may be reproduced, copied, or distributed without the permission of the author. Please be aware of mature contents.
> 
> **PLAGIARISM is a CRIME!**
>
>> **Author** : This story was inspired by Hell University of kuya KIB like stated. That story was one of the best I had read in Wattpad. Full of mystery and thrill. It will never get you bored, because every chapter will confuse you in such a way that kuya KIB is the only one who would be able to do. The plot may be alike, but I'll do my best to entertain everyone while reading. My writing might change and may be different with my other stories, because this is one of my favorite. hehe. Good luck everyone!

_A school that wasn't supervised by the Government_

_Where killing is legal_

_Secrets that might be a path to hell or out_

_Keep your mouth shut if you want to live_

 

 **"ONCE YOU ENTER, THERE'S NO TURNING BACK"**  

 

-Welcome to your new school, Hell University-

 

(That quote became famous after his story)


	2. Welcome to Hell

Walking in the middle of the forest, the rustling can be heard in every step they take. Map in hand, Armin lead the others. Moon shone from above, a dim light that made them see the way they were walking to. Who knows why they were looking for a school in the middle of the night. As they walk and walk and walk in the dark, rustling of leaves and a whisper of the wind made Eren want to come back. He feels like there's something wrong. That this will just lead them to something they might never leave. Might lead them to their death. 

As they stumbled upon a small clearing, everyone tensed in a small footsteps in the background. Soon, light shone to their way, blinding them. 

"What are you doing here?"

A male voice ask. Lowering it's light, he wait impatiently for the answer. Walking forward, Mikasa have the courage and show the map to the man. 

"We're looking for the school called Hell University" She answered. 

A smirk made it's way to the man's face. Smirk that grow into a grin. A grin that made Eren tensed and doubt their decisions once again.

"Ah! If your looking for that school, follow me then." he said, grin still plastered in his old face.

Reiner was first to move, Annie and Bertholt in his back. They were also smiling as they follow the man. But Eren stopped, grabbing a hold of Mikasa's sleeve, making her stop and look at him.

"Are you sure, this is a good idea?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. The three were still smiling while Armin have the same nervous expression in his face.

"Are you afraid Jeager?" Jean teased. This made the brunette mad and dash to follow the man who is waiting for them. 

"So what made you look for Hell University?"

"We plan to enroll" Annie answered this time.

The grin never leave the man's face when they arrived in front of a big gate. Rust hugging it's frame, and if Eren is right, blood can also be noticed. A chill ran through his spine when the gate opened, and pule with the motion. 

He jumped when students suddenly started running in the open space in front of them. Others glancing and looking to them with the same expressions. Others look at them with pity, while others look at them like they were dumb enough to walk right through their death. 

"What's happening?" Mikasa asked once again.

"Curfew. It's time for them to head to their dormitories so everyone was heading there."

"Oh? It's too early for curfew? Is curfew that early here? It's still 6:00"

"Every questions will be answered by the Headmaster. Let's go"

They arrived shortly in front of the Headmaster's office. The man knocked and slowly opened the door, letting them enter and sit in the couch by the office table. He hand us forms to filled up before heading to the door.

"I will be going then. Hope you enjoy your stay" Then the man was gone, leaving them with the Headmaster. He was a little chubby and short for a normal height. Black short hair and wrinkles was visible in his forehead. His eyes are big and blue, staring at them with a bored expression. and thin beard was prominent above his lips.

"Good morning to all of you. I'm Rod Reiss, school's Headmaster. Please fill up the forms." 

Eren tried his best to focus while filling up the forms, but it was impossible if the Headmaster was staring at them like a predator. Despite of his bored expression, amusement is still visible in his sea colored eyes. 

"Welcome to Hell University" He said calmly as we hand our forms to him. 

"Thank you. If we may ask, how much will be the tuition fee?" Marco ask.

"There's no tuition fee. Everything is free."

The group glance at each other. Some of them was grinning while other was smiling. Who wouldn't want a free tuition, right?

"But" 

They glance back to Master Reiss, he was now grinning, and the amusement was now visible in his eyes. He really looks like a predator. Someone who will kill and eat you alive if found wondering alone.

"You mus know and follow are one and only rule."

Just one rule? Eren thought.

"You must stay in your quarters from 7:00 pm to 5:00 am."

"What do you mean?" This time, Eren asked. The master's gaze turned to him making him want to cower in fear.

"7:00 pm in the start of your freedom. Everything is legal in that range of time. That means, killing is also legal. Stay in your quarters if you don't want to die," he said it all while grinning.

What the fuck? Eren thought. What the fuck it is because what school will legalized killing. They are only students.

"Cool!" Reiner commented.

They made their way to the dorm. Entering it, it was more like a small house. There's the living area. A leather couch shape as an L was placed in the middle, and under it was a round,red carpet, and a glass center table was sitting in the middle. Behind the couch is the door to the kitchen. In the side was another door, but it was colored in pink; girls bedroom. And in the other side was the boys'. Inside the bedroom was 7 beds with drawers and a night stand. There was a bathroom in each room and beside the kitchen, making it 3. They all placed their things; pajamas and other clothes. 

Sadly, cellphones wasn't allowed in the school so it was given to the headmaster. Which made it more weird to Eren. 

"I'll just go out for a walk" he said. He still have half an hour before the so called Bloody Night. Making his way to the small clearing in front of the school, fountain was placed in the middle of it. Bench our scattered in the area, others are forming a circle in the fountain while the other bench was placed everywhere. He made his way in one of the benches and tilt his head. Starring at the moon, it made him calm somehow.

"You will die also in the end." The voice made him snap out of his trance and look at the man not far away from him. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"There's no need to know" he answered. Eren was ready to answer back, but the knife that fall from the man's pocket made him stop. Eyes wide, fear struck him and made him stop in his seat, unable to move. 

"Scared? You shouldn't enter this school in the first place. What's your name?"

"E-Eren. My name is Eren."

The man smirked and glance at his wrist watch.

"You should go back to your dorm Eren. Never trust someone and lock all your door and windows. You still have 300 min. before the Bloody Night start."

As soon as the man finished, Eren ran back to their dorm. Slamming the door shut and locking it, same goes for the windows and curtain. He sat in the couch, gasping for air and almost looking pale. 

"Why? What happened?" Mikasa's concern voice can be heard in the background as he focused to calm his breathing.

"W-We should leave. This is no longer for fun! They were serious when they said that killing is legal"

"I think you're just afraid Jeager." Jean said with a snicker. 

Eren glared at him making him shut up. They all stopped when they hear the school bell rung. 

"What is that?" Marco asked.

"It's 7:00. It means, it's time for Bloody Night." Armin answered. 

"Shush!" Armin shut them up. He was looking outside. Hiding behind the curtain, they all hurry and look to what he's looking. Eren grabbed Armin's sleeve. A lot of them.There's a lot them wearing a black mask. 

One of them look in their way and they all shut and ran to sit in the living room. 

"T-They didn't see us right?"

"I think no" Armin said, clinging to the brunette as they sat silently. 

A continuous knock made them look at their door and dread for what to some.

"Stop it you idiot!" They hear from outside. This made the knock stop also and ease the tension. They stayed there, afraid that if they move, something bad will happen. 


	3. Gangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from here, it will be Eren's POV unless change in other chapters

As the morning arrived, we made our way to the Headmaster's office. We didn't knock and just barge in. He was sitting in the same desk, wearing a calm expression. 

“How may I help you?” he asked, more like purr.

“We want to leave” Mikasa said. We all expect him to lead us the way, but instead he laughed to us.

“Sorry, but you can't leave this place.” he said.

“What? What are you talking about?” I asked, irritated that he wasn't cooperating.

“Once you enter, there's no turning back... That's the motto of our school.” 

“You got to be fucking kidding me” I said. Who the fuck will make that kind of motto? Seriously, they're all crazy.

“Just fucking show us the way out” Mikasa gritted.

“I'm afraid there's no way out. You enter this Hell, and the only thing you could do is stand for it.”. He said with a smirk. 

He then lean down and get something under his desk. “This is your uniform along with your schedules. Have fun”

“Do we even need to learn in here? Learn how to kill? How to be crazy? Because last time I checked, this school is fucked up.” Jean hissed. Marco was beside him, calming him down.

“Mr. Kirschtein, you are all need to attend classes. Even though this school is what you said fucked up, our teachers have passed and was trained as a professional.”

“You should head to the bathroom and change. You don't want to be caught by Supremo in your first day here” he continued. 

We just went to the bathroom and change to our uniform. Well despite of this excuse of a school, their uniforms look good. When we're done changing, we all went to our first class. I have my first class with Marco, Armin, and Annie. 

As we arrive in front of the window, Marco calmly knock. It was opened by a rather friendly faced teacher. He asked Marco a few questions and his expression change to one of pity. He let us enter and we all sat in the back. The lesson continued, but I know almost everyone are staring. It was an unpleasant feeling, like sure, attention should feel us proud, but if everyone is staring at you with pity I don't know what to feel. 

Well, like the Headmaster said, their teachers was great. No more than great. I can easily caught up and understand the lesson. Their explaining it in their own way, like in math, they have their own formula to get the answer in simplest way. It wasn't bad.

“Marco” I called, but I think he didn't hear me. I called once again, he was starring outside though. Suddenly he span his head and a sob escaped his lips. He was clinging to Armin like a lifeline and continue sobbing. 

I look outside. Terror consume me as I stared outside. I even hear one of the student scream and other start to cry also. Who wouldn't!?

There, outside was a man sitting in a chair. No, he wasn't just sitting, he was tied in the chair, topless. But what caught my attention was the single red rose that was punched in his tongue. And instead of a simple rope that was tied in his body was replaced by a vine, a rose vine with thorns. He was obviously dead, but what the fuck? It wasn't even Bloody Night!

“It started again” one student said beside me. I didn't even notice that I move by the window to have a better view. 

“What started?” I asked out of curiosity

“That rose symbolize the Titans”

“Titans?” should I really ask questions? 

She just shook her head and walk away. I made my way back to others just to see my other friends. Marco wasn't crying anymore, and was held by Jean. I know there's something between them. We all head out of class and made our way to the park. Marco was still held by Jean as we enter the clearing.

“Are you sure you're okay?” I heard Jean asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine now” he answered.

“Who do you think do that?” Armin asked. I wasn't able to stop my voice and answered Titans. Everyone looked at me, waiting for an explanation but I have nothing.

Except for Reiner. “Titans was one of the Gang in this school. The other was Wings, Red Wings.”

“Where did you get all this?” I asked.

“One of our classmates. They said it earlier when we asked about the incident”

“So what classes do all of you have next?” Armin changed the subject.

They all answered with “English" but mine is Biology. So I'm the only one.

“So you're the only one in different class Eren?”

“Yeah” damn! Why am I the only one.

“Will you be fine or should I stay with you?” my sister said. 

“Nope. It's fine really. I'll be alright” I said. 

We all split our ways and head to class. When I was walking, I can see everyone rushing to their class. Is it really important to arrive in class on time? Well, I should hurry also. I'll be late if I don't.

When I entered, everyone shut their mouth and it's weird. They all look at me and I just made my way to the back with my head bow. Heh, their weird like this school. Nothing new. When I sat in my desk, I stopped dead in my tracks. I know I became pale just seeing it. Just seeing one and I almost one to run and cry. 

There in my desk sat one rose.

Not just any rose

But a red rose with thorns still intact in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Levi still wasn't present in this chapter. Soon... (*^ω^*) 
> 
> Joke. The next chapter, we will have a glimpse of what Levi's role might be. Any idea though?


	4. Supremo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet our favorite midget!

No, it shouldn't be like this. Should I be use to this kind of thing? Earlier, someone died just in front of our room/ window. Now, a rose that symbolize the said Titan Gang was sitting in my table. 

I was dumbfounded the whole time of my class. Just seeing the prof write things in the white board. Soon, the bell rung through the whole school. Students packed their things and gone to their next class. Me? Well, I want to have some fresh air in my lungs. As long as I was able to come back in our dorm before the Bloody Night, I think it will be fine. 

I walk freely around the park, students was nervous seeing me even though they are all rushing now to arrive on class in time. It was somehow comforting though. Seeing students like a normal one, like there's nothing wrong going around the HU. 

Sometime, around walking in the park, I was able to have a glimpse of a man walking in the dark part. What made me curious was the rose he was holding. The same looking rose that was placed in my desk. I sneak up to him, trying my best to stay hidden from sight. Maybe, just maybe I will be able to have an answer when I found where he will be going. To caught with my thought, I soon lost sight of him. Dammit! 

I tried to catch up, running and looking for him everywhere. I was stopped when I feel something sharp poking my nape. 

Will I die here? Now?

"Where do you think you're going newbie?" he snapped. 

"Just w-wondering" I said innocently. He smirked and touch the back of my neck with that same sharp object. Damn! Why now!?

"Aren't you a piece of art. You shouldn't wonder around and in sight when the class is still going."

"W-Why?" I wasn't able to move till he lowered the sharp object. I span around and saw that it was just a rose. How sharp was that fucking rose!? 

"Oh! Haven't you heard about the Supremo? Even me wish I'll never encounter him. I suggest you don't go with his bad side, it will be a nightmare and also death for you." 

Just how terrifying is this Supremo?

Then the man walked away like nothing happened. He was out of sight in an instant. Just how fast are they? I was about to go after him when a calm voice stopped me. 

"Don't you have any class this time?" A man behind me asked. 

"Why do you care?" I snarled at him and span around. Well, this one definitely is a piece of art. He has a raven hair styled in an undercut. Pale skin and a little bit short of stature. He looks like a vampire, a handsome vampire if I might add. His skin was noticeably flawless and was wearing a proper uniform. 

He looks somewhat familiar though. I don't know, but I feel like I see him before. 

"Name please" he said while grabbing a small pocket notebook.

"Eren. Eren Jeager" I answered. He calmly flip through the pages and stop in one of the page. He slowly closed it and glance up to me. Like the Headmaster, he was wearing one of that bored face, but hi steel grey eyes is boring into my very soul. He was calm, and that calmness was terrifying, I don't know why. 

"You should be in class by now Mr. Jeager. You still have Arts remaining as your last class." he said and a small smirk made its way to his calm face. 

"Give me your wrist Mr. Jeager" he said. I slowly stretch my wrist to him and he grabbed it. He wrapped his pale hand to my wrist, but slowly it start to tighten making me wince in pain. Damn!

"Let go! Let go!" I squirmed in his hold as his grip tighten. He released his grip afterwards and I take a hold of my hand. It's just a grip but I think my arm is already broken. 

"Mr. Jeager, this a Supreme Warning #1. Next time, don't ditch your class or you might find yourself buried six feet under this very land." he said 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Levi Ackerman, the Supreme Student President of this school." What kind of luck is following me today!?

What's wrong with this people!? They are all demons. As he walked away, I observe my wrist. There's a hand print visible in it, and I know it will bruised. It was already turning violet for fuck's sake. Surely, Mikasa will interrogate me for this.  "Asshole!" I shouted to him, I heard a low chuckle. It wasn't a scary one, it was more of a playful chuckle before he disappeared  completely from my line of sight.

But something caught my eyes before he go though. It looks something familiar same with his face, but I can't put where had I saw it. It was a simple necklace that can be seen around his neck. I don't know if he intend for others to see it, but it's the single crest, a rather familiar black sided wings of a pendant. It was black in color and look like it had to be a pair with it that will make it whole. I don't know if I was mistaken though. I exactly knew where is the supposedly pair of it if I'm right about the necklace. 

Still holding my wrist to my chest, I ran towards the school building, entering my class even thought I'm late. I sat in the seat that Mikasa and the others reserved for me and was bombarded by question, mostly from Mika. 

"What happened to your wrist!?" Mikasa asked, more like shout and grab my wrist, took a hold of it and examine the bruise.

"Who did this to you?"

"That's the Supreme Warning #1" The teacher interrupted. He fetch the small first aid under his desk and give it to us.

"Might as well take his advise and get to class on time. If he catch you again, he might not spare your arm."

"Fuck, I know" I mumbled.

"Supremo? Who?" Armin asked me.

"Levi Ackerman" I answered shortly, still starring to my bruised wrist.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Eren found some of the secret of HU? And it wasn't even half the secrets that was happening inside the campus. Will his life turn for the worst or will his life change for the better?

The time flew by quickly, but all of us are anxious, because our last subject will end around 6:30. Students can't stop glancing at the wall clock sitting in our wall. Well, who wouldn't? After our class ends, we only have 30 min. and Bloody Night will start. 

The bell soon can be heard around the Campus. A deafening silence engulfed everyone and now they were rushing to pack their things. Students can also be heard running outside the school to get to their dorms including us. Dashing back to our rooms, we lock the door and window once again, waiting for the Bloody Night to start and end. 

Assignments wasn't a deal in this school. As long as you do your activities in class, teacher's won't be giving any assignments or projects. We all stacked to our owns places in the dorm, till the night goes and we fell asleep.

\---

When morning came, we all rushed to do our work, take bath and head to class. I don't wish to encounter Supremo once again. The place was peaceful though, which is much more weird because I thought this school will never experience such time like that. Our third subject start and a rather cheerful woman entered our class. 

"Hello everyone!" Seriously, who would be cheerful like that in this kind of Hell?

"So it was a very long time since this event had happened. I have a big announcement for all of you." she clapped her hands together, eyes glinting with excitement. I forgot to introduce, this teacher was named Teacher Hitch. She's like a bitch to me to be honest. 

"We're having an Acquaintance Party!" Instead of cheerful shouts from students, she was met by a deafening silence. Mina raised her hand. She was a silent girl. Her rave hair was tied into two pig tails that rest in her shoulders. She has this innocent aura around her. 

"Yes Ms. Carolina?"

"Isn't it a bit early for an Acquaintance Party to be held?"

"Why?" Ms. Hitch asked.

"It wasn't even a month when our late Headmaster Mr. Jacob died."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we can't do anything about it. It was finalized by the Headmaster Rod Reiss"

Mina just sat in her seat, looking down. There was something wrong, and I know no one will enlighten us out of this. If curiosity killed the cat then maybe I am willing to save my friends from this Hell hole even if I sacrifice myself. 

Break arrived shortly and we all gathered in one table. The canteen was large despite of this shithole also. Waiters were everywhere and students doesn't need to line up to have their food. A restaurant style canteen. Awesome.

Sasha is the very first to order and damn, she ordered a lot. Both her and Connie start eating. Me, I just order some plain steak and eat it silently. Not even a minute later, they all became noisy. Throwing insults to other. A smile was clearly visible in Mikasa's face and others were laughing so loud.

I miss this kind of time. It was like, we came back in time. Where we're outside and don't have to worry for someone who will kill us. Almost everyone in the canteen was glancing in our way because of this loud idiots. 

When they stopped, I know there's something wrong. “So how dovwe get out of here?” Annie asked. Way to ruin the moment.

"I have a plan" I suddenly blurted out. "Reiner, Bertholt, have you checked the gate?"

"Yeah. But there's nothing in there. Just a pile of vines and a large wall. Around 40? or 30 ft." He said. Just what I thought. They were planning something that will need all of us. Because if not, then we should be free to go outside. While they're keeping us inside, they're also keeping the others out. 

"We should gather information. We can't live in the dark forever and let ourselves be killed without finding something." I said. 

"How? If they don't even want to talk to us?"

"Then lets force the information out of them." They agreed and split to ask others. Me? I look for Mina. I think she knows something and I will do my best to find it out. 

I went to the park and look for her. I saw her sitting in  one of it and was talking with a girl, her seatmate in class. I made my way to them and they instantly shut up when they saw me. 

"I won't hurt, but I need your help."

"For what?" She asked. Her expression change to a nervous one when I state my business. She grabbed a hold of my wrist and practically dragged me to their dorm room. They let me enter and we were seated in the living room. 

"I'll ask you, are you willing to exchange your life for this information?"

Just the question and I was already curious for what information I might from her.

"Yeah. Spill." I answered.

"You're brave Eren."

We situated and made ourselves comfortable, before she started talking.

"This school wasn't named as Hell University before. It was named as Wings of Freedom University."

It's just name and it all made questions in my mind already.

"It's a university where noble, famous and rich person is the only one can enter. This was a known school even across the country and was tend to be packed by students. Until one day, a crazy scientist became the Headmaster of the school. He was able to conceal the school's identity and the school itself. He was able to hid the entrance from the eyes of the  public."

The fuck?

"His name was Headmaster Grisha." Okay, what the fuck? My father and him have the same fucking name. Maybe it's just a coincidence? I wish. 

"So what made the HU closed from the public?"

"When Dr. Grisha conduct an experiment, he made us the vessel for the said experiment. It was named as Seraph of the End Experiment as what he said.(Sorry I had to XD) They believe it was an experiment revived the death, but it committed the taboo and triggered the appearance of angel of destruction, also known as the trumpets. Because of the catastrophe that happened, the experiment was stopped."

That was... shit! Who would have thought that this things actually exist? Well if demon exist, of course angels do! But it's hard to process.

"Eren, Dr. Grisha succeed with the experiment!"

"Is he still alive?"

Mina's happy face fell and she looked down.

"Sadly, Dr. Grisha was already dead. He was killed and the only one who knew the formula was a student in this school. The school was shut down so no student will be able to leave until the formula was complete." 

"That's the secret of HU." She said and I stand. I was about to exit the door when she interrupted me.

"Stay away from the student who knew and will complete the formula."

"I know" was my last words as I exit her dorm and head to mine. Everything was a mess!


	6. Secretary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is looking for a new secretary, and Eren happened to be qualified

When I got back to our dorm, I saw the others sitting there already.

“Have you found something?” I ask them.

“Nope. When we ask, they all ask us if we are ready to sacrifice our lives in exchange for that damn information.” Connie said. Beside him wad Sasha who is just eating a single piece of bread.

“Also in exchange for that information is our eternal imprisonment here.” I know what they mean. That information was classified and if someone leak it outside, authorities will definitely look for this school.  Everyone just nod.

“You? Have you found something?” I don't want them to be in here for the rest of their lives. But, does it mean that I'll be stacked here while they will be able to leave? I know I should be grateful, but there's still a pang because I don't want to be left alone here. But I already promised that I will do everything to save them even to sacrifice my own life.

“None”, I lied.

“But there's one way to leave this Campus. It was an information from one of the students. He's blonde and I notice him looking at Armin though.” Sasha said between eating the bread. She wiggled her eyebrow to emphasize the point and Armin blushed like crazy. I can't help, but laugh in their playfulness.

“What?” Annie asked.

“To be able to enter the 10 highest rank of this whole school.”

“As in this whole school? I bet horseface won't be able to do that.” I joked and everyone laugh, except for Jean though.

“Wanna fight Jeager?”

“This is the current list.” Armin cut us off and place a paper in the table.

First in the list was Erwin Smith.

Second was Levi Ackerman. The Supremo.

Third was named as Hange Zoe.

I think I have met this person somewhere in here though.

Nevermind Fifth was named as Petra Ral. I think, it's the current secretary.

“Erwin was the leader of Red Wings. And Hange was the leader of Titans.” They said.

Something doesn't feels right though. Something is missing and I don't know what. I remember the masked man I met when I went to the park on our first day. If I am right, that's a member of Red Wings, but I thought he's the leader? If Erwin was a blonde like what Sasha said earlier, then who is that one I met? We retire and call it a day.

\---

We made our way to our current class and found them all heading to the gym. Yes, this school has a gym and it was huge! You can't even compare it to the gym of college schools!

We all sat and Headmaster Reiss was already in the stage.

“Goodmorning everyone.” What's good in the morning if you're the first person who will say it?

I caught sight of Levi. He was talking to one of the student with the same notebook in hand. The student was visibly scared. No, pure terror can be seen in his face even though Levi's face was bored as usual.

“That's his third warning.” said the student beside me who is also looking at their way.

“He will brought to the Dark Cell for sure.”

Dark Cell? 

Before I can even ask another question, the Headmaster start talking in front.

“As you can see, we are having an Acquaintance Party themed as masquerade. Don't worry, that night will be called Free Bloody Night which killing is illegal. We want you to enjoy the party as much.”he said.

“So let's have Mr. Levi Ackerman to have a speech.” He slowly climb up the stairs and stop. His calm demeanor never change and is still wearing his usual bored expression.

“You won't see me in there, but I AM ALL WATCHING YOU” His gaze turned to me and chill suddenly travel in my body. Damn, he's scary I admit.

“I am all watching you.” he repeat then smirk. He said all of this while looking at me. I know he's handsome! But what's his problem!?

It was now time for recess. As soon as I exit my room, I saw a crowd in the hallway. I tried to slide between them and was able to see the poster plastered in the wall.

 **WANTED** : **WE'RE LOOKING FOR A NEW SUPREME STUDENT SECRETARY**

What happened to the current secretary? Then clinking of heels stop everyone.

“Get out of my way in the count of three... One...” It made the students step aside and form a way for the former secretary. What a bitch

“Aren't you stepping aside Mr. Idon'tcarewhoyouare?” That's when I noticed I was still in the middle of the way.

“Why should I Ms. Petra Idon'tcareaboutyoursurname?” Her fist balled and I know she is angry. Why should I care?

“I'm the secretary and you will take my orders.”

“Not anymore. Or do you still need to be taught how to read?” I said while pointing to the poster. A smirk was on my face and clearly mocking her. So what? Right?

“I'm still a secretary. I haven't let go of my position yet idiot.” Oh well. I snatched the poster and crumpled it, grabbing her hand and place the paper there.

“Said it to the one who made this then.” I said and was about to go when I feel a punch in my side. I instantly fell, but no, I won't let this bastards fuck with me. I punch the blond one who punched me, but Petra is just standing to the side. Smirking while watching as fight.

Damn this bitch! Someone push me from behind and feel myself land flat to the floor. The black-haired guy kick my sad and I almost feel the blood that was trying to escape my lips. Ugh! This hurst as fuck!

“Hit him and you'll receive the third warning from me along with the former secretary.” A voice stopped them. I know who it is instantly, who wouldn't? His voice is like the manliest I have ever heard ya know?

“I want this place clear in the count of three... One...” and all the students were gone. Ha! Serves you all right. I tried to stand, but I end up slumping back, because my side hurt like a bitch!

“This man should be punished Supremo!” Petra cried, but it fell into deaf ears.

“Two” she hissed and scattered away along with her bodyguards. I tried to stand once again with the help of the wall.

“Kill me” I smirk back to him.

“Oh not now Mr. Jeager. You need to heal first before you receive your punishment.” Then in one swift motion, he scoop me bridal style. Okay, how strong is this midget? He carry me with ease and I can feel the gaze of the other students to us. I end up burying my face in the crook of his neck.

_**“And you are qualified to be my secretary Mr. Jeager.”** _

I heard before I completely black out.


	7. Acquaintance Party

Acquiantance party arrived and we are all gathered in the gymnasium. It was designed and tables have been placed. Wine was also in every table. We sat in the farthest side of the room. Well, aren't this awesome? We will be able to enjoy the party without worrying someone will kill us when we're wasted?

All students arrived and sat to their tables. Petra was on the stage, holding a microphone. She wore a simple blue gown that clung to his shoulder with a thin strap. She looks like an angel, but I know deep within was a bitch. I would have court her if it wasn't for her attitude.

"Let's now welcome the ruler and heads of our school" she said. My jaw instantly drop when I saw the same man from before, walking in the middle as he head to the stage.

I thought he was just a simple guard! Oh my god! It was the man who guide us here. But today, he wore an elegant tux.

"Our Admission Director, Mr. Nile Dok. Please give him a round of applause!" Petra said. Mr. Dok wave from left to right, but mostly stop in our direction to emphasize his position.

"Our Supreme Student Government Head, Ms. Hitch Dreyse!"

Okay! Now I thought she was just a teacher!

"And lastly! Our Headmaster, Mr. Rod Reiss!" and the fucking pig climb up the stage. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes are glinting.

"So, Good evening to everyone! You may thought it's still early for a celebration when our former Headmaster Mr. Jacob just died not even a month ago." Well, if you know already, why held a party? Tsk.

"But, this party was held to give the students a breather. We all know everything was stressful enough and a one night party won't hurt, right?" he said while looking to all of us. Fuck you! You are the one who brought this stress to us.

"So I encourage you to entertain yourself and relax for this night. Have fun." he finished and sat in the chair placed by the stage.

The gym door opened once again, and entered a students who wear a black tux with red rose in their chest. They are also wearing a simple but elegant mask. It was a mix of red and black using glitters.

Titans

Then the other side door of the gymnasium, entered the same group, but now they wear a simple white tux and a mask. Their mask was designed like a wings at the end, but it was colored with white and red mixed.

Red Wings

This looks like a war zone. Haha, like they will clash any minute from now. Tension was thick in the air and I bet it can be cut using a knife.

As the party flew by, we boys almost finish one bottle. The wine isn't bad to be honest. It was more of like a juice, but have a high alcohol. I saw a silhouette of a person exit the gym and yep, as curious as I can be, I followed. It's obvious she's a girl, because the dress flaw in her wake. When a light shone though, I found out her identity.

Bitch

I tried to catch up to her and found her talking with a shadow. It was tall and can easily say broad. She reached for her purse and give it to the man. He pat her head and when Petra was about to go, she didn't notice the blade the man reached and was stab in her heart.

I start sobbing, and tried to muffle my voice. I can hear footsteps nearing in my place and when I was about to surrender myself, someone grab me from behind and mask my mouth using it's hand.

"Silent. We don't want to get caught, do we?" he whispered. When I heard his voice, I instantly calm for an unknown reason. His simple existence made me calm and at ease. 

"Luna" he called and instantly a black cat jump and show itself to the man we were hiding from. Well, isn't that cat smart. We soon heard footsteps disappearing. I just sigh, but the scene didn't leave my mind.

"What are you doing here brat?" Supremo asked.

"Curious" my only answer. He chuckled and shook his head out of amusement.

"That curiosity will kill you someday. You should head back to your friends, its still early." he said and was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist.

"C-Can you escort me?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"Why should I?"

"I'm sc-cared. What if the man came back and kill me!?"

"Then he killed you. Nothing new." he said.

Asshole!

"Almost everyone called me that in the past already. Give me something new."

Did I said that out loud? I blush from embarrassment and was about to go away.

"Tch. Let's go. Don't want you dying on me now." he said and walk ahead of me.

"By the way, you're my new secretary now."

"H-huh?" What!? I haven't even agreed yet nor discussed the idea!

"Are you deaf or something?"

"I heard it. But why should I?"

"Because I want to and you can't do anything about it." he said and stopped. "We're here. Bye Mr. Jeager"

I haven't even noticed that we already arrived in the gym. I entered it silently and walk back to our table.

"Eren, where are you earlier?" Mikasa asked. Others look at me expectantly. "Just got some fresh air."

"You should have informed us so we can escort you. Even though it's Free Bloody Night, something might still happened."

I just shrugged and head to the dancefloor. I tried to dance and I saw a man standing in front of me. He held my hand and the other was in my waist.

"Hello there. You should be long dead by now, but he is always by your side. Sadly, he won't be able to protect you for all the time like today." I then feel something prick my waist and my vision became blurry. What now?


	8. Poison

**Levi's POV**

When I'm done escorting the brat, I went straight to the back of the gym.

"Erwin" I called. He emerged from the shadow and bow down to me.

"The job has been done Supremo." he said as he straighten his back.

"Good. Everything will start from here. And we should end this game of him." I saw the black sack lying in the corner. I'm sorry to sacrifice your life, but it has to be done or the plan won't work. Erwin lift the sack out of his shoulder and carry it, I was beside him.

"Hey Erwin, have you seen who's the one who killed Petra?" I asked. The blond look at me in confusion. "I thought it was Free Bloody Night tonight?"

"Yeah. I know, but there's still someone making a move same with us. While they were trying to find the formula, someone was shitting with their work." I don't know who it is. But I have a feeling, the person who killed Petra was a subordinate of that pig. I know Petra take orders for Rod Reiss, and need to be stopped. For who the one did it, I don't know if he's helping us or not. I heard rustling in the tree, but kept my head straight.

"You should hide more if you want revenge. You will easily get caught like that." I said. I hear him chuckled and the rustling fade. Tch, idiot.

 

**Armin's POV**

We're here in front of the clinic. This clinic almost look like a hospital. We found Eren about to fall in the middle of the dance floor and brought him here. What made me think is his skin color. It was pale and her lips started to look violet, so we brought him here as soon as possible. The nurse command us to stay outside and wait for further instruction.

When the nurse exit the door, she let us enter. Eren's skin was still pale, and her lips are more purple. Did the nurse even check or give him something? Why does it look like he's not getting better? I heard the table being hit and when I span around, I saw Mikasa looking furious.

"She didn't give Eren an antidote! She didn't even try to heal him!" she shouted. Ah! That's why. She was about to exit the clinic and get the nurse, but I stopped her. We can't make any further scene. Someone may or may not have planned this and was planning to kill Eren. If so, why? We just arrived here so what's the point in killing just one of us? Why not poison all of us? right? I hear things being thrown. Jean and Marco was trying to find any kind of antidote in the clinic's cabinet.

"We should find the one who poisoned or planned all of this." I said. They all look at me, except for Jean and Marco who is busy looking for the antidote.

"But we don't even know any students here." Sasha commented. "No, not ask personally. We will find it on our own. Here inside this campus, we don't know whom to trust and who are our enemies." That makes point. We didn't who to fight in the first place, because we're living in the dark. I know Eren found something that day. Just by his reaction when we asked him, I know he knew something. He's afraid to share it, because he don't want us to be stacked here. Well, we are already in here and there's no guaranty that we will be able to leave this place.

"Found it!" Marco shouted and hand me a blue vial.

"How do you know it's the antidote?" I asked. "Well, there's a written description from where I got it. There's a lot of that in that cabinet-" he pointed to the upper one. "-the description said it was an antidote for any poison." I don't know there's that kind of medicine? Well, there's an awful lot of secrets in here, it wasn't new. I open Eren's mouth and pour it little by little. We wait for a minute, but it seems nothing is happening. He still look pale and dead.

"It isn't working" I said. Why the fuck it isn't working!? Reiner suddenly stand and get a knife in the drawer of the clinic. It's unusual for a clinic to have a knife, but I shook it off.

"Let's see if this will work." He mumble and open Eren's button up and cut Eren across his chest.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Mikasa was about to hit Reiner, but I stopped her once again. Oh god Mikasa, I'm trying to be calm here and think, can't you do the same?

"Now pour the liquid Armin" I pour it to his lips once again. Soon enough, he catch a deep breath but didn't wake up.

"I think you need to be awake so the antidote will work?" Reiner said, unsure himself. Well I guess because it work. Now back to the question.

_Who poisoned Eren?_

_Who want him dead?_

_And what will they gain from killing Eren?_


	9. Another Incident

**Eren's POV**

I squint my eyes. My vision is blurry though. I tried to sit up, but it became a hard work for me when I feel my limbs stiff. I feel tired even though I just woke up. Unaware of my surroundings, the voice that I heard made me jump in place.

"Good. You're awake." said the voice. I swift my neck to the side and I saw a silhouette of a person sitting not far away from the bed. My vision ain't clear enough to recognize the ma, but my brain works just fine and realize who is it.

"Rest for a little bit. Someone will deliver your food here later. I'll be back after class." Levi said before trudging out of the room. What was that midget doing here? What am I even doing here? If he's a midget, will that be a midget too? Huh? What am I talking about? Why am I even talking to myself? I groaned and rub my face. Am I just thinking of that!?

Seriously Eren, you have to compose yourself!

But seriously, what if it's a midget too? How will I be satisfy? When I realized what am I thinking, a groan escape my lips once again. I thought I'm straight? It's just a thought though. Oh my God! What the fuck! Did I just admit I'm gay!?

I fell in my bed once again, thinking of all the things I thought earlier. It was the effect of waking up and seeing his face first, I guess. I rub my face again and snuggled to the pillow. Might get some sleep in a little bit.

"EREN!" Oh god. Instead of groan, I sighed. Here comes the Army.

"Eren! You're awake." Armin shouted. I though he was smart, but damn.

"Obviously" I chuckled and hugged him back. Next was Mikasa and the others just slap my hand and pat my shoulder.

"We should hurry to our next class though. No one wants to deal with the midget Supremo." The last part was whispered by Connie, afriad the Supremo might hear him and warned him.

We all head to our class, me being guided and supported because I'm still a bit weak. When we sat in class, a knock came from the door of the room. Ms. Rico opened it for a little and was talking to someone. When she finally opened it, I was shocked of course. The two man who guarded Petra came in view.

"Where's Mr. Jeager?" One asked. They look around and finally met eyes with me. They rush to my direction and an unexpected event happened. They both kneel in front of me, staring down and afraid to look me in the eye. What's happening?

"Please forgive us for hurting you!" The blond man shouted. The other will raven hair that is shaped like an onion nod in agreement. Well that was really unexpected.

"Please! Please! Forgive us. We don't want to die!" The raven man begged. Die? Why? What will happen if I don't forgive them?

I still have some pity left though. They were just following command.

"Fine fine! You're already forgiven. Now get lost!" I said. It came as a snap and they scurried away, out of the class. Whispers erupted from our class and Ms. Rico silenced them down with a look. We all resume the class and well, I'm just spacing out though.

Class soon ended and I went straight for the bathroom. I left my friends to go straight to the cafeteria as I fixed myself. When I was about to exit though, I stopped in horror and almost shouted from the sight.

A girl was in front of me and her lips was sewn together.

"Hey hey! Can you understand me??" I asked. I tried to kneel in front of her and helped her to the nurse office, but she pushed me away along with a letter in my chest. She ran and I was about to run after her when she suddenly slumped on the floor. Body limp, I moved closer to her body and recognized the same small rose punched to her neck. I fell to my ass and stared in the sight with horror.

Who would do such horrendous thing?

What happened to her?

What was the Titan's connection to this incident?

"Eren!" I was shook out of my thought and came face to face with Mikasa.

"Are you alright!?" I was able to nod my head, but nothing more. I feel the crumpled paper in my hand and quickly pocketed it. It became a nightmare each day I spend here. If seeing someone dying in front of you was a normal thing to this school,then how would I deal with things far more worse than this!?

"Mr. Jeager" I was snapped out of my thoughts again when a new voice voice invaded my sense of hearing. "Y-Yes ma'am?" I didn't even noticed I was already standing up and was in front of Ms. Hitch.

"Go with me in the Principal's Office." she said calmly.

"Wait! He wasn't involve in the incident." Mikasa shouted, still gripping my wrist preventing me to follow Ms. Hitch.

"I know Ms. Ackerman. I just need him to the Principal's Office." she answered.

"Mikasa, it's fine." I said. She was now in hold by Armin and I smiled at them reassuringly. I follow Ms. Hitch to the Principal's Office. She opened it without knocking and shut the door behind her.

"You're late Ms. Dreyse." A voice said from the office desk. When I looked up, I made an eye contact with the same man from earlier.

_Levi_

He was sitting at the desk top, legs crossed with each other and was slightly leaning backward. He was smirking at me and stared to my very soul and Ms. Hitch sat in the swivel chair behind the desk.

"Please take a seat Mr. Jegaer." he offered. I sat in one of the couches by the office and made myself comfortable. His eyes are watching me like a hawk and made me squirm in my sit.

"I-If this is about the incident, I didn't do anything nor know who did it." I stuttered.

"It's not about the incident Mr. Jegaer. This meeting was about **_you_** being my secretary."


End file.
